Two Parallel Falchions
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Fire Emblem/Mega Man/X-Over crossover. Set during Chapter 7 of my Sacred Stones Redone mod. Lucina has a dangerous run-in with the Cynthia from the alternate Awakening reality.


"L-Lucina?" a voice asked.

Lucina was very much aware of the alternate Cynthia's sudden stare. Everything that had occurred after she, Morgan, and Lissa joined Zero's group at Kuzcoland had gone down pretty quickly. After Lucina, her younger brother, and their aunt had joined the group, they had also been joined by more allies such as Velouria, Sumia, Iris, and Omega Iris. In order to save Trump, Bowsette, Scarlet, Aang, Gunnthra, Hrid, Shi, and Toph from certain death, they had to get into the palace itself, but had to fight through a Soviet force led by Sumia herself, only it was an insane bloodthirsty Chrom-lusting version of her from a different world entirely that was only helping the Soviet Union as part of a deal between herself and Male Robin where she could "have" Chrom all to herself if she killed Zero and his group, though it was obviously a lie due to Male Robin planning on whoring her out as a sex slave if she was to succeed. The alternate Cynthia was also part of the Soviet force, and even though she was still the same person inside as the real Cynthia was, despite having some extreme differences such as having blue hair instead of white hair, being mentally dimwitted, and having Chrom as her father instead of Henry, her interactions with the real Cynthia had gotten very heated and dangerous, to the point the alternate Cynthia had sworn that she would have the real Cynthia's head on a stake by the end of the afternoon. Lucina eyed her cautiously, prepared for the worst as her alternate niece-in-law approached her with wide eyes.

"L-Lucina... it is you. Gods, Lucy, I can't believe it. I-I can't..." the alternate Cynthia started to say.

She hugged Lucina tightly and sobbed as she held the older woman.

"I've... I've m-missed you so much." the alternate Cynthia sobbed.

Lucina pulled herself away from the younger girl and eyed her for a minute. She knew she had to be careful around this Cynthia. Even though Cynthia would never hurt any of her loved ones or even anyone in general, this one seemed much more "unstable" than the Cynthia she knew. From her interactions with the real Cynthia, the other Cynthia could be bubbly and energetic one moment, but then become extremely violent and angry the next. Lucina took a breath.

"Um... who are you? Are you a fan of my work as a Duchess?" Lucina asked.

The alternate Cynthia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A duchess?" the alternate Cynthia asked.

Lucina stared at her silently for a moment. Apparently, the Lucina of this Cynthia's world had never married Gerome. It made Lucina wonder what went wrong, especially if her own parents had never gotten married and Sumia had successfully managed to seduce Chrom and make him make her Queen of Ylisse. The mere thought disgusted Lucina and made her shiver inwardly. Sumia was a sweet woman, as well as a wonderful mother to Cynthia and Media, a great mother-in-law for Iniabi, and a wonderful grandmother to Marth and Sayvra, but she had never been a great ruler at all. And with the fact the alternate Sumia was nothing but a snarling insane bloody murderer, then the other Ylisse was screwed. Lucina paled at the thought. The alternate Cynthia stared at her in confusion for a few seconds before giggling, as if Lucina had just said some hilarious joke.

"Ha ha. Good one, Lucy. You know well enough that you're crown princess of the haldom. After Mother dies, she'll pass the throne up to you and Robin. You two are just so cute together. Robin is definitely an amazing husband to you. Everything about your love life is just so spicy." the alternate Cynthia said.

The alternate Cynthia failed to notice the look on Lucina's face as she spoke. The older blue haired woman's jaw was dropped down as far as it would go. She was incredibly disturbed and disgusted that her other self would ever let herself get whored out to Male Robin like she was some sick perverted sex property, essentially letting him destroy her father's entire family. The alternate Cynthia calmed down from her laughing and smiled as she held out a hand to Lucina.

"Anyway, come on, Lucy. Mother is waiting for us. She wants us to help her kill some really bad guys that are hounding her. Let's help her and then go home together." the alternate Cynthia said.

Lucina frowned and shook her head as she stepped back from her.

"Sorry, kid, but I think you have the wrong person. I've never seen you in my life." Lucina said.

The alternate Cynthia froze. There was silence for a good minute.

"L-Lucina? It's me, Cynthia... you know... your sister?" the alternate Cynthia asked.

Lucina hummed.

"Sister? Now I know you have the wrong person. I have a brother, Morgan. I don't and never have had a sister." Lucina said.

The look of absolute shock on the alternate Cynthia's face when she said that made Lucina almost feel sorry for her, but she refused to show it. The alternate Cynthia wanted to growl. Lucina had died before and she had spent everyday grieving for her lost sister in secret, unable to grieve properly, as the alternate Sumia had forbidden her from ever expressing or even feeling grief over "the slut trying to steal power from me, simply for being my "daughter". The alternate Sumia had later practically ordered the alternate Cynthia to help her kill Zero's group in order to "have Chrom all to herself" and Cynthia, having no choice to disobey the Queen, despite her mother's repeated abusive treatment towards her and her disturbing amount of worship towards Chrom, had obeyed and joined. And as if her deepest dreams had been answered, the alternate Cynthia had managed to reunite with Lucina, but she didn't even remember her little sister. The feeling of realising how little she meant to Lucina now was a heavy pill to swallow. The alternate Cynthia's skin grew clammy.

"B-But Lucina... we're sisters. We're best friends. We do everything together. Don't you remember me?" the alternate Cynthia asked.

She started hyperventilating, being unable to take the thought.

"No... n-no, no, no, no! This can't... this is all wrong! W-We were supposed to be together! You're s-supposed to be there for me!" the alternate Cynthia shouted, freaked out.

Lucina slowly reached a hand out to the younger girl and gently grasped her arm.

"Cynthia, please, just calm..." Lucina started to order gently.

The alternate Cynthia thrashed her arm away from the older woman.

"Don't touch me! How could you forget me? We were so close! All that time we spent growing up together... it's... i-its all gone!" the alternate Cynthia asked frantically.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed angrily. Lucina subconsciously traced a finger over Parallel Falchion in caution.

"It must be that fake parading around as me! She must be... she must be brainwashing you or something! She's spewing lies that you're her "friend" or something. That Morgan is your brother, instead of your daughter and my niece. Don't worry, Lucy! I'll free you from her spell in just a jiffy!" the alternate Cynthia said in a heroic tone.

Lucina sighed and unsheathed Parallel Falchion.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Cynthia." Lucina said.

She pointed Parallel Falchion at the alternate Cynthia as she got into her usual fighting stance.

"Stand down. Now." Lucina ordered seriously.

The alternate Cynthia gasped in shock as her "sister" pointed her sword at her.

"Lucina! What are you doing?" the alternate Cynthia asked in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Preventing you from hurting innocent lives. Cynthia, I'm not the Lucina from your world. That... slut may share my face, my identity, and my abilities, as well as my father, but she's not me. I'm from a reality different from your own. This reality. Robin is my mother and Morgan is my brother. And I'm married to Gerome and have two beautiful strong boys with him. All five are the lights of my life. They're my everything. My family. Something you will never share with me. You are not and never will be my sister." Lucina said.

The alternate Cynthia shook her head in disgust.

"Pfft, more brainwashed lies. This isn't you, Lucina. You're only being influenced into saying this. You have to fight it! Please! Come back to me!" the alternate Cynthia pleaded.

Lucina sighed and lowered Parallel Falchion, getting tired of the other girl's cluelessness and stubbornness.

"Cynthia, look at me. Alright? Look at me. Do I look young? Do I look like someone in my twenties?" Lucina asked.

The alternate Cynthia looked at her closely. Now that she was doing so, she admitted, Lucina was right. Lucina wasn't as youthful as she remembered her sister being. She didn't look elderly, but she didn't look like a young adult either. Her skin wasn't as flawless and smooth as it had been in the past, but was now more rough and even had a few wrinkles and bumps. Her hair, which wasn't let down straight but was arranged into the same style that her future self had it arranged in as "Marth", was still blue like it always had been, but it had multiple gray strands at various points.

"Uh... well... no, not really." the alternate Cynthia replied reluctantly.

"Right. I'm in my fifties. I'm getting old, alright? I'm not as strong as I used to be. I get tired out far more easier than I did back in my youth. My sons are already grown up. I'm even a grandaunt to my nephew Iniabi's kids." Lucina said.

She pointed to her outfit.

"And this outfit? Recognize it?" Lucina asked.

The alternate Cynthia nodded. Lucina was wearing her tunic like she always remembered, but instead of her red cape, she was wearing Robin's famous tactician coat.

"Y-Yeah... it's Robin's coat." the alternate Cynthia replied.

Lucina nodded.

"Correct. It's not Mother's coat, since that passed down to my brother, who then passed it down to his own son, but this is just a replica that Mother had made for me as a child for when I was older." Lucina explained.

She reached for her gloved right hand, but hesitated before looking at the other girl.

"And... lastly..." Lucina started to ask.

She slid the glove off and held the back of her hand up.

"Recognize this?" Lucina asked.

The alternate Cynthia focused on Lucina's right hand. She gasped in horror as she noticed the symbol engraved on it, pulsating with a gentile soft purple light, almost giving it a calming appearance. The mark of Grima. The same brand that Robin had once had before Grima's defeat in the past, in the same place.

"That's... that's the Fell Brand." the alternate Cynthia said.

Lucina nodded and slid her glove back over her hand, concealing her brand once more. The alternate Cynthia's hand shot up to her mouth in shock as realization dawned on her.

"So it's true... you..." the alternate Cynthia started to say.

Lucina nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah... sorry, kid." Lucina said.

The alternate Cynthia was silent for a moment, before sniffling.

"I can't believe it. All this time, I thought I could finally be with you again. To hold you close and be assured that nothing was wrong. To be able to talk to you again." the alternate Cynthia said sadly.

She trembled as she started hyperventilating again.

"And... you don't even turn out to be my sister." the alternate Cynthia said.

Lucina just looked at the alternate Cynthia uneasily for a few seconds, before raising Parallel Falchion up again and pointing the blade at the other girl.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia. But I can't let you go on like this anymore. I'm putting you out of your misery." Lucina said.

The alternate Cynthia trembled more fiercely, before her head shot up, a fire in her brown eyes as she stared at Lucina.

"You would dare strike down your sister?" the alternate Cynthia asked angrily.

"If it was to prevent you from hurting yourself? Then yes." Lucina replied with full confidence.

The alternate Cynthia laughed bitterly, a far cry from the real Cynthia's bubbliness.

"To think, you of all people would be the one to try and end me." the alternate Cynthia said bitterly.

She climbed onto a horse that had been grazing nearby and unsheathed a blade from the side. Lucina gasped in shock as the alternate Cynthia held up a Parallel Falchion of her own.

"But how?" Lucina asked.

The alternate Cynthia suddenly brightened up and giggled sadistically as she stared down at the other bluenette.

"Oh, you noticed, "Lucy"? It's your same exact sword, only from my reality. After your other self was killed, Falchion passed to me. Remember how only those of Father's family can use it? So can I. I can also use his other skills such as Aether. He passed down all those abilities to me when he got Mother, not that whore you call a "mother", pregnant for the second time." the alternate Cynthia replied.

She scowled sullenly.

"And now, I shall use these skills against you, to purge the land of your filth and darkness." the alternate Cynthia said in a mock heroic tone.

She pointed the blade at Lucina.

"Prepare yourself, Lucina. When I'm done with you, I'll drag your rotting corpse back to Mother and finally get her approval." the alternate Cynthia snarled.

Her horse charged right at Lucina and both Parallel Falchions met with a loud clang.


End file.
